The present disclosure relates generally to packaging. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to containers for storing consumable products and methods of using same.
Packages for consumable products come in a variety of sizes, shapes, materials and designs. Consumable product packages having certain functional features, however, can provide advantages to a user of such packages in addition to possible aesthetic and marketing advantages. The sizes, shapes, materials, designs, and functional features differ, for example, for aesthetic reasons or for reasons related to the products the packaging is intended to house. For example, a flexible package designed to house a solid, consumable bar product would not likely be sufficient to house a sterile gel product. As such, consumable product packaging should be designed for a specific functionality and/or a specific type of food product that the packaging is intended to house.